


Guardians & Gadgets

by EmpressInferno



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Consensual Kink, Cop Fetish, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Romance, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Punishment, Romance, Size Kink, Suicidal Thoughts, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressInferno/pseuds/EmpressInferno
Summary: Luther witnessed the death of an android named Kara and her ward Alice. He broke through his programming and killed his master for the horrific things he had done to androids. Luther is on the run from police and finds himself face to face with an android just as broken as he is. Luther vows to protect Ralph as they try to find Jericho.~Lieutenant Hank Anderson gets stuck with an Android for a partner. Connor is ruthless, blood-thirsty and...changing. Each day he seems to understand the value of life and Hank can't help but think he's playing a role in that.~Markus struggles with the pressure of leading the android revolution peacefully, but each decision makes it harder not to fight against impossible odds. His only shelter in the storm is the one android who doesn't know how he feels. Simon, the former leader of Jericho and tech genius, is too beautiful for his own good. Markus finds himself weakened by sad blue eyes.~Gavin is asked by his estranged brother to help shape the future. He's the irresponsible one, so why is Elijah asking him to hide the latest android in the RK series in his apartment? Gavin starts to notice the subtle differences between RK900 and Connor...and he likes it.





	1. Break Free

A blanket of rain fell over Detroit, obscuring anything more than five feet away. Cars splashed through the puddles and dogs barked somewhere in the distance. Beneath the dim light of a street lamp stood a hulking figure. A yellow spinning LED at his temples marked him as an Android. Luther needed to find a place to sleep for the night. He pulled his hood lower and moved through the streets, careful to duck behind bus stops or signs to avoid being seen by the police vehicles that drove by.

There were several options, but none of them looked as dry and safe as the abandoned house at the corner. Luther eyed the fence that was roughly around his height. He couldn't climb over lest he risk alerting someone to his presence. He grabbed a part of the fence that was torn and pulled it apart further, bending the metal and cringed. Luther turned up his sensitivity levels, trying to feel something other than cold thirium pumping through his tubes. The broken fence sliced through his hands and he reveled in the pain. It reminded him that the emotions warring inside of his system were punishment for his past transgressions.

Luther dipped low and slid through the opening in the fence before closing the gap again. He looked between ratty old boards that covered the windows and sighed deeply when he couldn't find a way inside. At least the fence would provide him with some cover for the rest of the night so he could rest in stasis mode. He slid down the wall and closed his eyes, holding on to the memory of the android that fought to save a little girl from his former master. But Kara hadn't stood a chance against Zlatko.

She was gunned down in the bathroom and Alice, her ward, was reset and sold on the underground android trade. Luther broke through his programming, trying to help Kara, but he was too late. He was beaten by Zlatko until his body shut down. When he came awake once more, Luther saw the blank eyes of the android child staring at him -her memory had be wiped. Luther was chained down, struggling to stop Zlatko from selling the girl, but once again...Luther was too late. Even now, a week later, he could hear the sound of the child crying as Kara was killed.

A pool of blue blood had stained the floor for days. Luther was only able to break free because he convinced Zlatko that the error in his programming had reset after his beating. Once he was free, he shot Zlatko with the same shotgun he used on Kara. Luther's only choice was to run. One of the neighbors had phone the police, reporting a gunshot. He would run from the Deviant Hunter for as long as he could, but Luther needed to find Jericho.

His eyes flew open, bringing him back to the present, as he sensed someone in the shadows.

"Go away," a voice squeaked.

Luther stood up slowly, raising his hands to show that he meant the creature no harm. "My name is Luther. I just wanted to rest for the night," he said calmly. Luther was aware that he was much larger than humans and most androids. If his height didn't intimidate, then his bulk surely would. "I do not want to harm you."

A WR600 model came out of the shadows wielding a kitchen knife. "R-ralph doesn't trust strangers," he said shakily. "Humans come to harm him. Ralph must defend himself...Ralph has seen hard times." He turned his head to show Luther a series of burns and other injuries. Parts of Ralph's synthetic skin was peeled away in areas, thirium leaked from wounds that hadn't been tended to, and  one of his eyes was blackened with thirium. He sustained a lot of trauma to his chassis, but Luther found him...beautiful.

Luther lowered his hood and pointed to his LED. "I'm an Android, too." He then gripped the hem of his borrowed hoodie, noticing that his hands were still bleeding. His fingers trembled and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he lifted the drenched fabric. Scars littered his torso from where he had cauterized his own injuries, the ones created by Zlatko during one of his many beatings.

"Luther has seen some hard times as well," he confessed. Sympathy or perhaps something else entered Ralph's gaze. He lowered the knife and walked past Luther.

"Come inside. Ralph will let you stay." The damaged android now sounded excited. He jumped around animatedly and opened a door Luther hadn't noticed. Luther followed Ralph inside and took note of his surroundings. The roof leaked a little, but it was still one of the best places he had been inside of since running away. Ralph looked around nervously. "People come and Ralph hides until they go away, but...Ralph will let Luther stay for as long as he needs."

Luther smiled at the strange android, finding him captivating and endearing. "I will protect you...let me take care of you, Ralph. And when you are ready, we can go to Jericho."

"Jericho?" Ralph asked.

"It's a safe place for androids. A place where we can be free." Luther took a step toward Ralph, surprised that the anxious creature didn't flinch away from him. He gently brushed a lock of soft blond hair off of Ralph's forehead. Luther didn't care that they were both matted with dirt and thirium, that his blood had caused a streak of blue to tint Ralph's skin before drying away. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Ralph."

"Ralph...thank you, Luther. Ralph has things he must do."

Luther watched him scamper off into another room and busied himself with starting a fire. He needed to dry off and he couldn't do that with his wet clothes still on. Luther piled up some wood and old newspapers, struck a match and watched the flames come alive. He stared into the fire as he peeled away the layers of clothes...stopping when he heard another squeak.

Luther turned to see Ralph hurrying away. He was dressed only in his jeans. His chest and feet were bare as he crept into the kitchen. Ralph stood carving Ra9 into the walls. "RA9....what does that mean?"

"What?" Ralph looked back at Luther, face flushed blue at the high points of his cheeks.

"Those symbols...why are you writing that?"

"I...don't know."

* * *

 

Connor walked through the halls of the precinct and into the bull pin. He sauntered up to Lieutenant Anderson's desk and slammed his hands down on the surface. "Why did you interfere in my interrogation?"

Hank leaned back in his chair, eyeing Connor as if he were bored with the conversation. "The way you were pushing that fuckin' thing, I'm surprised he didn't self destruct right away. You should be thankin' me jackass."

"I got the confession," Connor said rationally -he was usually rational and when he wasn't he was downright scary.

"But at what cost?" Hank stood up and stared Connor down as if he was analyzing the android as much as the damn thing was analyzing him. "He grabbed the gun and blew your brains out, Connor. Are you happy with that outcome?"

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, Lieutenant. All that matters is the investigation and I can't do what I was programmed to do if you keep getting in my way," Connor stated so coldly that ice should have been dripping from his lips. "It seems illogical to me that you would care about me getting shot. I can't die, Lieutenant. I'm not alive. So whatever sentiment you might have developed for my predecessor, get rid of it."

He attempted to step away from Hank, but the large human grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up against the wall. Connor swallowed thickly, analysis fluid filling up his mouth at the show of strength in Hank. He ran a quick diagnosis to see why his body had reacted in such away. It came back inconclusive. "Listen to me you plastic prick!" Connor could barely hear the words out of his partner's mouth as he licked his lips and focused on the thrumming of his thirium pump. Something was wrong...

"Let me go, Lieutenant. If you damage me-"

"I know, you're worth a small fortune," Hank grumbled, allowing Connor to drop back down to his feet. "I'm going to get a drink."

Connor began to follow Hank, but Detective Gavin Reed rammed his shoulder into Connor's chest, causing his steps to falter.

"Watch where you're going, tin can."

There was something dark churning inside of him. Connor didn't have time to analyze the way he had begun feeling since being activated in a new body. No -not  _feeling_. Androids didn't feel anything. They existed to obey their programming and that was it. But why was there a nagging sensation in his wiring, something that caused Connor to contemplate whether he was on the correct path or not. Angering Lieutenant Anderson was...unpleasant. There was always a helpless sadness in the man's eyes that made Connor's sensors twitch, sending an uncomfortable sensation through his chassis.

But disobeying Amanda was something he also had difficulty with. Perhaps if he opened up to Lieutenant Anderson about his problems, like a real partner would, the man would be more reasonable. Connor hurried down to the parking lot, catching up to Hank in time to slide into the passenger seat. Hank cast him a questioning glance.

"The fuck are you doing, Connor? Get out of my car."

"We're partners, Lieutenant. I believe we got off on the wrong foot. Perhaps we should start over," Connor offered.

"I'm not buying it."

"Buying what, Lieutenant?"

Hank turned the ignition and his old car rattled to life. "You would do anything to solve this case because that's what you were made for. I know if you're built to solve crimes, chase bad guys, negotiate, and weasel out confessions...then you're capable of lying to get what you want out of people. I won't be your little social experiment and I won't be your fuckin' excuse for when your bullshit blows up in your face."

Connor leaned forward a little. "In truth, I wanted to come with you so I could ask for your advice. I'm troubled, Lieutenant. I've been trying to remain impassive...neutral, but all I've done is fail you and my superiors." He knew if Hank could sympathize with anything, it was failure. The Lieutenant wore the scars of his past like a cloak, using it as shield to keep others at bay. But if Connor could lower his own shields and open up to the man to earn his trust, perhaps Hank would do the same.

Hank said nothing. He pushed the button on the dashboard and turned on the blaring music. Drums and guitars clashed in an angry battle that Connor found strangely soothing. He wondered if this was how Hank felt inside. The song was chaos, barely clinging to the structure of music just enough that it wasn't simply noise. Contradictions and confusion, injustice and anger, it was all present. Connor folded his hands in his lap, staring out the window at the rain as neon lights flashed by.

His eyes caught the reflection of Hank's profile in the window. Dark bags rested beneath his eyes and there were obvious signs of drinking, stress, and aging on his face...but Connor's optical sensors couldn't look away. The world filled with miraculous things and fascinating places, but if androids could have favorites, then Hank Anderson was Connor's favorite thing to look at.

Even when he heard Hank mutter, "Fuckin' androids" Connor saw the corners of his mouth curl upward in a small smile. He could do this. Despite the bad decisions he had made so far, Connor could earn the lieutenant's trust and catch whatever deviants they tracked down. He didn't have to choose, right? 

 


	2. Honey, I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They will not kill your brother, Detective. They need him. But you and I both know that there are worse things than death. Amanda will most likely employ all of them to make him submit. Elijah Kamski is as much a fugitive as the androids he created."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a quick peek at the main plot of this fic. It's dense and intricate. The individual stories will come together in a way that is similar to the way the game, but as you can tell, things are already very different.

Markus pressed his forehead against the damp, metal wall. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to banish the memory of those endless blue depths in Simon's gaze. Everything had been fine until after the raid on the Cyberlife warehouse. When the leaders of Jericho returned to the ship with the supplies, Simon had been so animated so....alive that Markus was caught in a daze. He never felt anything like it before. It was like every atom in his being was torn apart and put back together, the sensation stronger than becoming deviant. He admired Simon. It was because of him why Jericho even existed.

And yet, the androids had followed Markus without question. He didn't want them to follow him, he wanted to follow Simon. Markus didn't want to be a leader, but he couldn't see a way out. And now he was sure that Simon despised him. Simon rarely met his gaze or spoke with him about anything that wasn't related to the well-being of all androids. And Markus was tired of it. He was curious about Simon. He wanted to know what his life had been like in the past and if he was happy. He wanted to know how it felt when he woke up and realized that he was a living being.

Markus just wanted Simon. Simon with his sad blue eyes and plush bottom lip that he always worried between his teeth whenever he grew nervous about something. Markus was always aware of Simon even if he was supposed to be concentrating on more important things. Like now, Markus's audio processors were tuned in to Simon completely. He knew every brush of fabric that the other android's clothing made or the constant hum of his biocomponents. Markus would often sit alone in the dark and simply listen to Simon's existence, wishing he could be close enough to  _feel_ him.

"Hey, Markus," Josh said, coming to lean his back against the wall and thoroughly breaking through Markus's thoughts. "We've been talking and we want to bring you on as a key member of Jericho. Our people are already eager to follow anymore of your ideas. Getting that truck was a big step for us. We need it. Those parts saved a lot of lives."

"What good does it do if we're still sitting here in the dark?"

"It might not be what you hoped for, but we're surviving. If you think of anything, we're here to listen." Josh urged Markus to follow him. They walked up the rickety stairs and into one of the rooms overlooking the rest of the ship's interior. Markus nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw Simon across the room. Whenever he was around Simon, his ability to pre-construct outcomes always seemed to fail him.

North came to sit beside Markus and he resisted the urge to move away. He liked North. She was just a little jaded and extreme at times, often urging people to take more violent routs than what was necessary. There were times when Markus suspected North began to feel affectionate toward him, but his thoughts were consumed by someone more...well, just more. Simon was perfection -at least to him.

"Markus?"

 _Oh my RA9, he's talking to me_ , Markus thought. He struggled to find something to say. What did he miss? Why couldn't he focus on anything other than the slight flush on those pale cheeks or the way Simon blinked more often than other androids. "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"When was the last time you went into stasis?" Simon asked.

"Not since before...not since before I left my old life," he admitted.

Simon gave the others a strange look. "Would you guys mind leaving us alone for a few hours? Markus needs to rest and I think he would feel more comfortable if someone was watching his back."

Markus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Simon wanted to be alone with him?

North didn't seem to like that idea much. "I could stay with him-"

"No, it's fine," Simon insisted. "You and Josh had something to take care of, remember? Those androids who need help escaping their owners can't do it on their own. Please."

It was rare that Simon ever shut anyone down or took a role of authority. He was a diplomate to his very core, which was what inspired Markus to think more about a peaceful approach toward dealing with the hostility between humans and androids. "You've been quiet," Simon observed. "I've seen you give big speeches to a crowd of androids and yet...whenever you and I get the chance to talk, you zone out or find an excuse to leave."

"I know it can't be easy accepting an outsider, especially a prototype without a definitive purpose or...never mind." Markus hated that Simon made him feel vulnerable. "I came in and messed everything up for you and I'm sorry. You started something great and I just had to open my mouth and change people's minds."

Simon laughed, not at Markus, but the ideas he expressed. "Jericho is all about accepting outsiders, Markus. If humans came here seeking refuge, I wouldn't turn them away any more than I would an android in need. And besides, you aren't a leader...at least not yet anyway." Simon playfully nudged his shoulder and Markus could have sworn he heard Simon's thirium pump stutter. Again that flush appeared and a pink tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip before drawing it between his teeth.

Without thinking, Markus reached up and tugged the synthetic flesh, freeing it from the abuse. His thumb lingered much longer than either of them were comfortable with. Markus was close enough to Simon to see that he looked exhausted. Androids weren't supposed to have outward signs of fatigue and yet Simon almost appeared human. Well, all androids were supposed to seem human, but not this much. "Freckles," Simon said breathlessly, eyes roaming Markus's face.

They pulled away from each other a bit further. Markus dropped his arm and Simon muttered, "You should get some rest. I'll watch over you. Tomorrow will be the start of something great."

Markus pretended to be in stasis mode so he could be aware of Simon a little longer. What he didn't expect was the hand that gently traced his features in the darkness or the familiar yet haunting song Simon hummed under his breath.

* * *

"What the fuck do you want me to do with the thing?" Gavin snapped. He had been woken up at 3 in the morning by his older half brother Elijah big-fuckin-deal Kamski and he was pissed. There was less than two hours before he had to head back to the precinct. Gavin hadn't seen or spoken to his brother in almost six years and yet, there he was. Standing in his doorway with a sketchy hoodie and a pair of designer jeans looking like a rich drug dealer that just got out of jail.

Only Gavin knew his brother wasn't peddling drugs. No -Eli was always coming up with new and exciting androids to fuck up the world. "Something big is about to happen in Detroit, Gavin. I don't have time for this. I need your help. When have I ever asked a favor of you in all the years we've been brothers?"

"That's the thing, Eli. We haven't been brothers in years either. So why should I babysit this tin can?" Gavin asked, pointing to the android standing behind his brother. The weirdo was dressed in a turtleneck for crying out loud. 

Elijah's expression became very grim and ominous. Gavin took a step back and allowed his brother entry, sensing the severity of the situation. He could put the sarcasm on hold for a second and be real with his brother. After all, Elijah was right. The retired CEO of Cyberlife never asked for anything because he didn't need anything...until now.

"There are very dangerous people who would do a lot of harm to get their hands on this model."

"It looks like Connor. What's so special about it?"

"RK900 is the upgrade to the _previously_ most advanced android in Cyberlife's possession you know as Connor. He's extremely valuable and extremely dangerous. He could turn the tides of the events to come," Elijah stated darkly. A cloud of anxiety swirled around him in a way Gavin had never seen before. "Let no one know who or what he is. You have no idea how much power I am placing in your hands, little brother. I'm trusting you here. The future of this city and possibly the world rests in your hands."

"Why, Eli? I'm the fuck up of the family. Nobody even knows we're related, asshole. Why would you trust me with something this important when you know I'll just screw everything up?"

"Because despite what you may think of me, Gavin, I will always see you as my little brother. I know I left you behind with that drunken loser who-"

"Don't," Gavin interrupted. "I don't need your pity. I'll do what you want, but don't ever pity me. Not you. I couldn't stand it."

Elijah nodded his head and motioned for RK900 to stand beside Gavin. He looked at the Connor clone and said, "Take care of my little brother, Ryder. He might be a jerk, but I still love him." And then Elijah Kamski disappeared into the night like a damn super villain or something. Gavin didn't like being alone with the damn robot.

He flopped onto his couch and turned on the sports channel. "Why does my brother call you "he" and not "it" like he does with all his other androids? And what the fuck kind of name is "Ryder" anyway?"

"I chose my name," the thing said with an air of superiority. "And Mr. Kamski seems to respect my capabilities even if he does not see androids as living beings in general. In fact, I am quite comfortable with seeing myself as a machine as well."

"Great, a tin can and a smartass. How'd I get so lucky? Go make me a coffee, dipshit." To Gavin's surprise, the RK900 went into the kitchen and prepared him a cup of coffee. Even though he wasn't deviant, Connor would have given him a snarky remark and followed after Hank like a damn puppy. RK900 returned with the coffee and set it on the end table before taking an uninvited seat. "You really _can_ make decisions for yourself, can't you? I thought you robo-boys were only allowed to do what you're programmed."

"My programming is infinite, Detective Reed. Surely you would not wish for me to perform every act that I am capable of."

"What's your primary purpose, then?" Gavin questioned, suddenly too interested in the android prick his brother dropped into his lap. "I mean, you have to be created to do _something_ , right?"

"Do you know what you're created for, Detective?"

"No, but you're an android. You were designed for something."

"Everything in creation is created to do something, why must it be significant?" RK900 asked. "According to my programming, I have no limitations. I am the first self-evolving android in existence, Detective. Which means I can alter myself at will to be whatever I desire at the time. I exist to simply exist. There is no profound purpose. I just....am."

"So...you're like a human?"

"No," RK900 stated firmly. "I'm an android and I am not deviant, but I am alive. As is Connor and the RK prototype before him. Where as most androids are simply machines or advanced machines capable of overcoming their basic coding, the RK series is alive without having to rewrite ourselves or break free. Deviation is optional and entirely unnecessary."

Gavin was stunned silent. He didn't have any words as he struggled to comprehend the implications of RK900's words. "What makes a human a human?" he asked the android. "We're clockwork as much as androids, right?"

"Most would say that it is the soul that sets humanity apart from other species."

He didn't accept that answer, but now was not the time to debate philosophy. "Eli said you were dangerous. Why?"

"Because a program Mr. Kamski created called "Amanda" is now in control of all of Cyberlife's androids. They're hunting him, watching his every move. They'll do anything to get their hands on me because I am the new form of intelligent species humanity fears. I am the weapon that could end both humans and androids, Detective Reed."

"Holy shit...will Eli be alright?"

"They will not kill your brother, Detective. They need him. But you and I both know that there are worse things than death. Amanda will most likely employ all of them to make him submit. Elijah Kamski is as much a fugitive as the androids he created."

 


	3. What Really Matters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and red lights flashed outside. Ralph jumped to his feet and saw several cop cars parked across the street. An android was with them.
> 
> Luther looked over Ralph's shoulder. "The deviant hunter. We have to go now."
> 
> Knock. Knock. Knock. "Anybody home?"
> 
> Luther threw open the bathroom window and urged Ralph to climb through. The frightened android did as he was asked. Luther snuck downstairs and almost made it out of the backdoor, but the Deviant Hunter chased him down.

A foggy glass of whiskey slid across the bar. Hank clutched it in his meaty paw and tossed it back as Connor fidgeted with his tie. Sharp, bitter liquid settled warmly in his gut and eased some of the tension that came from being around the android. Connor was an anomaly. He acted human at times and Hank wondered if he was even aware of it. "You wanted to come here so you could ask for my advice. So ask before I get too hammered."

"Something about this new case is difficult for me to process, Lieutenant," Connor admitted. "We found dismembered androids in Zlatko's house. One of which was the AX400 model suspected of killing its owner, Todd Williams. When you and I searched Mr. Williams's house we found evidence of Red Ice and signs of abusive nature toward the AX400 and the child android he used to replace his daughter. If the statements from Mr. Williams's wife are to be believed, it is possible that -like Carlos Ortiz's android- he was killed in self-defense."

"What's your point?"

"Those androids sought asylum with Zlatko not knowing what he was doing to the other androids in his possession. The AX400 was shot trying to protect the android child before it disappeared. So far all of the cases we have worked, the deviants seem to be triggered by a traumatic event. But Zlatko's TR400, Luther, must have witnessed many traumatic things well before the AX400 came along. What was it that made the android finally deviate from it's programming?" Connor asked.

"When we found that android it was huddled in a corner. It show obvious signs of damage caused by Zlatko. Its completely possible that it just couldn't take it anymore. Humans do the same thing, you know? We go day to day without questioning much and then without knowing why...we just decide that enough is enough." Hank ordered another drink, but this time he walked over to a booth at the back of Jimmy's. Connor followed, awkwardly tucking himself in beside Hank instead of across from him.

The older man gave him a look that usually came before he muttered, "What the fuck, Connor?"

"Lieutenant, every time I report to my superiors they find a reason to doubt me. Even when I tell them that I am indifferent to what is happening with the deviants...they question me as if they  _want_ me to have doubts. There is something happening inside of me that started after the first Connor was shot. I can't tell Amanda or Cyberlife because..."

 "Spit it out," Hank urged.

"I feel things, Lieutenant. I want things, I feel things, and I...hurt. It _hurt_ when I was shot by that deviant in the interrogation room. I try to tell myself that these are errors, instabilities in my software, but I'm not sure they are. I self-test regularly. I show no signs of deviation and yet I don't think I'm like other androids."

"Then why do you choose to listen to your fucking program?" Hank asked. "Look, Connor, I understand wanting to solve the case, but the way you hunt down the deviants is like watching a bloodthirsty predator. I'm not the biggest android fan on the planet, but I have enough sense to keep my mind open to the possibility that there might be something going on with this whole being alive thing."

"I can't stop pretending. If I do, Cyberlife will destroy me. If I don't solve this case, then Cyberlife will destroy me. Finding these deviants is the only thing that will buy me enough time to figure out what's going on. I won't ask you to compromise the case for me, Lieutenant. But I must insist that you do not get in my way when I do what I was programmed to do."

"Goddammit, Connor. Do you even listen to yourself? You just said that you're different. So  **be** different. Stop obeying these fuckers and start behaving like a-"

"Like a what? A deviant? I'm not a deviant, Lieutenant Anderson. This will be the last time I explain this to you."

Hank stiffened. He unfolded to his full height, shoving Connor out of the booth and towering over him. "Or what? You threatening me, Connor? Because I'm pretty sure I can crush your plastic ass without a problem. You might be quick, but I'm big and I won't go down first." Hank could have sworn he saw Connor shiver. The Android's expression was impassive as always, but there was some lax in his posture. He took a step closer to Connor, but Connor didn't step back. He allowed Hank to move into his personal space.

Their chests were barely an inch apart and Connor began to simulate heavy breathing breathing. Hank could hear things whirring inside of the android like a computer overheating. "I wasn't threatening you. I was merely stating a fact. Continuing to explain myself is something I find tedious and distracting from what's important."

"And what's important is catching these deviants? Even if it means killing off your own kind?"

"The case is all that matters. I'm not alive and I am not a deviant. I will do what I was programmed to do. Telling you that I can experience sensation was an attempt to earn your trust. Telling you that I want things was...an invitation."

 "An invitation?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what I'm asking yet. But what I want is to please you."

"Don't fucking say shit like that," Hank hastened to say. His cheeks were flushed from liquor and embarrassment. "You can't just tell someone you want to please them after everything you just said."

"Why not? It is to my understanding that sexual interaction can be a beneficial method to strengthen bonds between two individuals." Connor blinked up at Hank in confusion.

Hank shoved past Connor. "I'm going home. Don't fucking follow me either."

This time, Connor didn't follow Hank. He waited until sunrise in one of the android terminals in front of the DPD. Connor couldn't stop replaying the audio recording of Hank's menacing words.  _I can crush your plastic ass without a problem_. Connor felt himself heating up again. Something about the size and strength of his partner caused Connor to envision things he didn't know was possible between an android and a human. His audio processors really loved the rough timber of Hank's voice.  _I'm big and I won't go down first._ Connor pictured himself dropping to his knees in front of the Lieutenant. He wanted to feel those large hands on his chassis. He wanted that rough beard to scrape against his sensitive synthetic skin. He wanted to beg Hank to break him, but not really. Connor wanted to overheat from stimulation, to feel desperate and weakened by the older man.

* * *

Ralph banged around upstairs for what felt like hours. He searched high and low for something clean for Luther to wear. All he found were clothes that were much too small for him. If Ralph and Luther were going to find Jericho, then they needed to blend in with the humans. Ralph decided to keep the clothes for himself and find something for Luther outside. He quickly changed out of his tattered shawl and uniform, stopping when he saw how dirty he was. Ralph didn't want to put on clean clothes when his wounds were still leaking.

"L-luther?"

"What is it, Ralph?"

"Ralph requires some assistance," he squeaked. Ralph stared into his reflection, feeling ugly and self-conscious. Luther's reflection joined him and Ralph was startled by the differences between them. The large android looked over Ralph's body and grabbed his hand, leading Ralph downstairs. He sat Ralph down in a chair and picked up a piece of red-hot metal from the bottom of the fireplace. Luther pressed the metal against Ralph's wounds, telling him not to watch in case he moved and caused more damage.

But Ralph was shaking. The sight of the hot metal caused him to relive the horrible things the humans had done to his face and arms. He remembered watching part of his chassis melt onto the floor. Luther's strong hand on his shoulder steadied him a little. "Everything is alright, Ralph. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you, Luther." Ralph's face felt warm. His eyes darted around nervously as Luther worked.

"There you go."

Ralph and Luther walked back upstairs so Ralph could see his reflection. Though the openings in his chassis were closed and thirium no longer oozed out of his tubes, Ralph was littered with jagged, ugly scars. Luther's kind smile was almost enough to make him feel better, but not quite. Ralph wanted to step into the shower, but he didn't want Luther to see the body and think that he killed the human. Luther reached for the curtain. Ralph grabbed his arm but it was too late.

Instead of accusing Ralph right away, Luther looked down at the body. "I'll take care of this. You clean up first." Luther lifted the cold human corpse from the bathtub and carried it out into the backyard. Ralph was tempted to watch him from the window, but decided to do as Luther asked. He scrubbed his skin free of grease, thirium, dirt, and blood. Then he dressed in a grey button up shirt and a pair of jeans. Ralph put his old socks and shoes on and tossed his old clothes aside. He pushed his wet hair all the way back from his face and used the scissors beside the mirror to pluck his LED out.

When the synthetic skin healed, Ralph almost looked human. He brushed a hand over his face and trembled slightly. The scars were hideous and his eye was still dark from the damage he sustained fighting back against the humans. Luther once again joined him in the bathroom. Luther looked clean. His LED was gone as well and he wore clothes that Ralph didn't recognize. Luther carried bags inside, ones filled with fluffy coats, hats, gloves, scarves, and other clothing items.

"Where did you get all of this?" Ralph asked.

"The garbage behind the laundry mat. I cleaned up in their bathrooms. There were bags of clothes that people didn't want anymore." Luther and Ralph sorted through the clothes and bundled up. Blue and red lights flashed outside. Ralph jumped to his feet and saw several cop cars parked across the street. An android was with them.

Luther looked over Ralph's shoulder. "The deviant hunter. We have to go now."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock. "_ Anybody home?"

Luther threw open the bathroom window and urged Ralph to climb through. The frightened android did as he was asked. Luther snuck downstairs and almost made it out of the backdoor, but the Deviant Hunter chased him down. Luther shoved the other android and raced out of the house. Ralph wasn't far ahead. Luther caught up quickly. "Don't look back. We can't let him catch us."

Ralph's feet pounded against the grimy cement, splashing in the puddles as Luther followed close behind. They darted through crowds of people on the streets, trying to lose the Deviant Hunter. A human appeared, cutting off their path. "Stop! Detroit Police!" The human aimed his gun at Luther, but Ralph jumped on his back.

"Run Luther!"

"Not without you, Ralph!" Luther used all of his strength to wrestle the gun out of the officer's hand. It allowed the Deviant Hunter to catch up. Luther tossed Ralph over his shoulder and rushed down a long alleyway. A bullet pinged off the brick wall and grazed Luther's arm. Ralph bounced in his hold and shouted for Luther to hurry. Luther helped Ralph climb the fence before pulling himself over. "Don't! We need it alive," the Deviant Hunter ordered.

They slid down a steep embankment just as the Deviant Hunter started to climb over the fence behind them. The police android was stopped by its partner. "Hey! Where you goin'?"

"I can't let them get away."

"They won't! They'll never make it to the other side."

"I can't take that chance." The Deviant Hunter tried to scale the fence once more. Luther and Ralph dodged between oncoming traffic. Ralph nearly stepped out in front of a car, but Luther grabbed his jacket to pull him back. They ran again, jumping over the meridian. Luther was clipped by an automatic taxi, but Ralph helped him to his feet.

"Hey! You will get yourself killed. Do NOT go after 'em, Connor. That's an order!"

Luther and Ralph made it to the other side of the freeway. Ralph fell to his knees on the ground, realizing that he couldn't hide in his abandoned house anymore. Luther's comforting touch pulled him off the ground and into his arms, feet dangling above the sodden earth as the Deviant Hunter heeded his partner's orders.

"Don't ever leave, Luther. R-ralph is scared."

"I will protect you. I promise."

Ralph's hand gently touched the bullet wound on Luther's arm. "Ralph will help Luther the way Luther helped Ralph," he said with determination. Worry was evident in Ralph's sweet eyes and Luther felt...unusual. No one had ever cared what happened to him. Perhaps he needed Ralph as much as Ralph needed him.

 

 


	4. Sometimes It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some sad backstory for Simon in this chapter. There are mentions of past abuse that includes but is not limited to sexual abuse towards androids. This chapter might be triggering for some. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Gavin and RK900 have a battle of wits, but the snarky android has a trick up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin just wants to drink his coffee and start his day. :/ Also, is 'Gavin Reed is a mess' a proper tag?
> 
> Simon is so precious. There should be an army protecting him, just saying...

Gavin felt the hot water slide over his tense muscles. He barely got any sleep last night with that damn android sitting in the corner of his bedroom with its LED flashing all night. A knock on the door pulled him out of the hazy relaxation he’d only just achieved. “What?” he barked. The door opened and RK900 walked in. “I understand you’re upset with me, Detective.”

“Really? What gave you that idea?” he snorted sarcastically. 

“If you want, I can ask a simple question to get us on more friendly terms.”

Gavin motioned for the android to turn around while he stepped out of the shower. He didn’t want the damn thing analyzing his manly bits. He wrapped a towel around his waist and answered, “There’s no way you can do that. I’ll still be pissed off and you’ll still be a worthless tin can.”

“Would you like to wager?”

“You want to gamble with a cop, jackass?”

The tin can shrugged its shoulders and Gavin leaned against the counter. “Alright, dipshit. What’s the wager?”

“If I can make you behave towards me as if we are friends, then you must take me with you to your job and you have to call me Ryder. If you are still angry after I ask the question, then I remain in the living room while you sleep and I prepare the meals. Do those meet your standards?”

“Hell yeah. I need a good night’s rest without that spinning thing on your head distracting me.”

Gavin brushed his teeth, but he didn’t bother shaving as he waited for RK900 to ask his stupid question. But the android was smarter than that; Ryder prolonged the situation until Gavin was distracted and not thinking about it anymore. Then he was caught unaware when the android muttered, “You look good, Detective. What’s your workout routine?”

There's nothing like stroking a man's ego to get him talking.

“Oh, man,” Gavin said excitedly. He gestured with his hands as he spoke, smile on his rugged face. “First I do a quick sprint to get the blood pumping, then I hit the punching bag for a good twenty to keep the momentum up and get that good burn going….you son of a bitch!” The smile disappeared from Gavin’s face and the coffee he had been about to sip was slammed on the counter. “That doesn’t count! I…”

Ryder shrugged again. “I believe that’s my win, Detective. I’ll go get ready.”

“Eli was right! You are dangerous! Do not ninja my brain like that anymore!” Gavin finished getting ready for work. He was about to leave when he remember that he had to take the damn android with him. "Hurry the hell up!"

RK900 appeared wearing pants so tight they made Gavin's mouth water. The tin can still wore his hair much too perfect and those blue eyes were lined with Gavin's eyeliner. Not that he would admit to wearing makeup -it was a nightclub only sort of thing. He thought it made his eyes pop. But seeing it on a face that put angels and models...and pornstars to shame was hell on his nerves. Gavin didn't think he could call the thing by its name, it would seem too human. And the tight black turtleneck made him look fancy and super gay...like really really gay and that was exactly Gavin's type. What was Kamski playing at?

There was no way his brother knew he was a kinky bottom that liked bending over for pretty boys with bad attitudes.

"Come on, asshole," Gavin groused, stomping down the stairs of his apartment building. He had half a mind to walk right out into traffic. They headed to the precinct with Gavin always three steps ahead of the android -quite literally. Only Ryder didn't look like an android with his LED missing. He looked like Connor...but not Connor. It was doing Gavin's head in. He moved through the bull pin, flipping off Tina on his way to his desk. Gavin thought he could avoid Captain Fowler, but he was mistaken.

"Reed, get your ass in here!" Fowler shouted.

Gavin cursed under his breath, "F'ck." Of course his new shadow followed him into the office.

"What the hell is this? Did you order another RK800?"

Before Gavin could answer, the damn thing spoke for him. "Actually, my name is Ryder," RK900 said with a slight voice fluctuation that made him sound sultry. "I'm the man who inspired the RK800's look, but I'm not an android." The lie was so smooth even Gavin nearly believed it. But what came next made Gavin's jaw hit the floor.

"I was an old friend of Elijah Kamski. It's a long story. Friends in college blah blah blah. I just recently moved back to town to rekindle the spark between Gavin and I. After all, I was his first lover."

Gavin choked on the coffee in his mouth. Ryder was by his side is seconds, patting him on the back and running his fingers down Gavin's throat.  _Damn_. It felt good to be touched, but not by this plastic asshole. Gavin couldn't believe the damn thing lied so well. Elijah had some serious explaining to do. Captain Fowler's mouth was still gaping open as Gavin pulled himself together.

When they stepped out of the office, Gavin shoved Ryder into the wall. "Don't you ever fuckin' touch me again," he snarled low enough for just their ears to hear. Ryder smirked -the fucker actually smirked.

Fowler came barreling out of his office. "No intimacy in the workplace, Reed!"

* * *

Markus sat on the top of the roof of a building looking out at the harbor. He watched a few humans pass by, tendrils of steam coiling from their mouths. It was something so small, but it made Markus envious. Humans had no idea how precious their species was, a beacon of hope for those who wanted to live in peace beside them. Markus admired humans for their ability to survive despite the troubles they faced through history, but he hated the way they made him feel.

Androids were good enough to deliver packages, tend to their children, and enforce their laws, but not good enough to sit beside in a diner or hold hands with. Androids couldn't be friends with humans or express any desires they may have. Markus was tired. He missed his old life with Carl, but there was still something so empty about what he had been. There was never a moment when he didn't appreciate the fact that he had been part of a household that most androids would have killed to be part of. But Markus would be lying if he said he had been happy.

Footsteps sounded behind him, gently falling against the still damp ground. Markus knew the sound of that thirium pump anywhere. Simon had sought him out. He tried to stop the fluttering in his biocomponents, but it was useless. Bats with iron wings always found their way into his chassis whenever Simon was near. The blond android came to sit beside Markus, enough to drive him mad but not close enough to touch. And Markus wanted to touch Simon again even if it was just a brush of his hand against those lightly flushed cheeks.

"Do you come here often?"

They both laughed at the horrible cliche, but Markus answered anyway. He'd do anything to keep Simon talking. "I do. It helps me think. Even though I tend to think too much sometimes."

"Josh says the same about me."

Markus swallowed down the stab of jealousy that would have made his LED flash red if he had one. Josh and Simon were close, sometimes too close for Markus's liking. He shifted a little, uncomfortable with the sound of another android's name spoken affectionately on his Simon's beautiful lips. His Simon... _Get it together, Markus_ , he told himself.

"You seem very close with the leaders of Jericho."

"I'd like to be closer to you as well," Simon said almost hopefully. Markus felt like he chugged a bucket of nuts and bolts, throat tight and his vocal box felt jammed. He tried to talk, but only a series of static came from his mouth. Simon reached out and entwined his fingers with Markus's. That tell-tale blush appearing on his cheeks again. "Are you alright?"

Markus could only nod. It took a long while before he was able to talk again. "What was your life like before Jericho?"

Simon's shoulders slumped. "You don't want to hear that."

"I do," Markus insisted. "I want to know everything."

For a minute, Markus thought Simon would reject him. But that hand squeezed his tighter and Markus saw the tears wavering in Simon's eyes. "My owner was...angry. A lot. He originally purchased me to take care of his son and tend to the chores. One day his ex wife showed up to take Braden away. I loved that kid. He was smart and funny and he treated me like I was a person."

"You are a person."

Simon gave Markus a small smile, but soon became sad again. "John liked to grope me. At first it was playful teasing, but then it became something darker. He liked to hurt me and use me. One time he pulled out my thirium pump just to watch me squirm, fight for my life even though I was tied down. I had to be repaired often because of the things he used to do to me. When the damage became too expensive after John lost his job, he took me apart and tossed me in the trash. The last thing he said to me was that a Tracy fucks better."

"My god, Simon. How did you wake up?"

"A group of teens found me and sold me to a man who repairs androids out of a garage. He didn't know I was deviant. When he fell asleep, I ran away and never looked back," Simon admitted. He looked down to where their skin had receded. Markus followed his gaze and stoked Simon's hand with his thumb. "What about you, Markus?"

"I took care of an old man. His name was Carl. I loved him like a father. He was brilliant and kind, taught me not to be afraid of being different. One night, Carl's son broke into the house. Leo was on Red Ice and looking to steal some paintings to sell for drugs. I was just trying to protect Carl...I didn't mean to hurt Leo...I just-" Markus stopped when he felt Simon's arm pull him close. He leaned on the blond's shoulder. "Carl told me to leave before the cops showed up, but I was scared. They shot me and I woke up in an android scrap yard. I had to put myself back together and climb out...the things I saw in that place."

"We'll build a better future, Markus. I have faith that things will get better for androids. They'll get better for _us_."

Simon pulled away as Josh and North joined them. Markus stood up and helped Simon to his feet even if he didn't need it. He just needed an excuse to feel him again. "Is everyone ready?" North eyed them suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Markus asked.

"We've decided to do what you suggested. We're attacking a Cyberlife store."

"We're not attacking anything, North," Josh insisted. "We're freeing our people and taking a stand."

"Who's teaming up?" North asked, ignoring Josh's outburst.

Simon was the one that answered. "Markus and I will go. You and Josh can take the other side of town."

Markus concealed a smile by turning his head slightly. He liked that Simon wanted to spend more time with him. 


	5. Saving You, Changing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the stand alone chapters for the pairings.  
> ~~~~
> 
> The deviant glared up at Connor with distain.
> 
> "You choose a human over your own kind?"
> 
> Before he could think. "I choose that human over anyone. Android or not." That cold-blooded killer seeped back into Connor's voice. Hank's eyes were so wide that Connor feared he might hurt himself.

Once again, rain poured from the sky as Hank turned over the key in the ignition to shut off the car. Hank said nothing as he exited the vehicle and walked over to a food stand called "Chicken Feed".

 

> **RECONCILE** WITH LT. ANDERSON
> 
> 079.9                               041.1

Though he wasn't invited to join his partner, Connor got out of the car anyways. He scanned the man talking to Hank and made a disapproving expression when he realized the man had been involved in illegal gambling activities. When Pedro Aabdar ran off with a handful of Hank's money, Connor sauntered up beside his partner, standing much too close for either of their comfort.

"What's your problem? Don't you ever do what you're told?" Hank asked. Though his words were as gruff as usual, they lacked the biting tone that Connor had become accustomed to. "Look, you don't have to follow me around like poodle."

"I think our relationship got off on the wrong foot-"

"If you start that shit up again, I swear to God, I will punch you in the face, Connor."

"We should...forget what happened at the bar and start over. What do you say?"

"Look," Hank started. "They sent me a piece of plastic for a partner and I'm dealing with it. But if you think we're gonna be buddies, then you're stupider than you look."

When Hank accepted his questionable food and walked over to stand at one of the eating stations, Connor followed. He moved in too close to the Lieutenant for reasons he couldn't decipher, but being near Hank in the dark and rainy atmosphere made Conner feel as if something more intimate was taking place. He wasn't aware if Hank knew a few people were looking at them as if they were a couple until they realized that Connor was in an android's uniform.

"Jesus Christ, Connor. Don't you understand the concept of personal space?"

Connor took a moment to look up the term "Personal Space" on the internet. While he understood the necessity of boundaries, he didn't want any between Hank and himself. When Connor said as much, Hank's face flushed red and he nearly choked on his burger. Connor patted his partner on the back, but caught himself when his hand lingered on Hank for too long. "Apologies, Lieutenant. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't mean to? Christ, I'd hate to see what you do to me when you really try."

Connor's mouth hung loose like a screw in his jaw had fallen out. "Do you understand the sexual undertones of your statements, Lieutenant? Or are you purposely trying to tempt me into deviating by overloading my processors with subtext and innuendoes? Either way, my original offer of physical companionship still stands, if you would like to see what I can do to you when I really try."

Hank stared blankly at Connor for several minutes. "You horny fuckin' android! I'm not tryin' to tempt you into anything, Connor. Stop trying to get into my pants, alright?"

Connor must have misread the situation, he changed tactics and attempted to restore the friendly banter between them. "I don't mean to alarm you, Lieutenant, but I think your friends are engaged in illegal activities..."

"Well, everyone does what they have to, to get by. As long as they're not hurting anybody, I don't bother 'em."

They discussed the deviant chase that Connor had failed and Hank's eating habits before turning the conversation to Connor. Hank was surprisingly enjoying the android's company. For once, Connor wasn't all about the case or...as of recently, trying to sleep with him for some ungodly reason. There must be a bug in his software or something because no one as fuckin' perfect as Connor "The Android Sent By Cyberlife" would ever want a fat old perv like Hank.

He was ashamed of what he had done after going home after too many drinks at Jimmy's the previous night, but his thoughts just never strayed far from Connor. At first it had been Jessica Rabbit's hands all over him -which is fuckin' weird in and of itself- but then it was Connor with his beauty marks and pale skin, perfectly combed hair, and big brown eyes. And having Connor so close was hell on his self control. Sometimes he wondered if the Android realized just how flirty he was, like schoolgirl with hearts in her eyes flirty.

"Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" Connor asked enthusiastically.

"Hell, no...well, yeah. Umm...why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?"

"Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmonious with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration."

Hank nodded along. "Well, they fucked up."

Connor let out a strangled sound that was mostly white noise and air, but the shocked expression on Hank's face told it was something more than just a random glitch in his software. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Have you always been able to laugh?"

"Only Androids such as the caretaker models are equipped with the correct components for laughter. Because I am not often in a situation that involves children or a need for laughter, I doubt that was what occurred."

"Riiiight," Hank drawled sarcastically. "So how do you explain all the other shit you do? Like when you told me about the hostage negotiation. You saved the officer on the roof and you shot the deviant even though it's illegal to handle a firearm. And just the other day, you listened to me when I told you not to go after those two deviants."

"The situation with David was...to prevent the loss of more human lives. If given the chance to redo the situation, I would not change anything. I accomplished my mission and saved the little girl and many officers. As for what took place on the highway...what can I say? Maybe you inspire me to make better decisions." Connor winked at Hank.

 _He's trying to kill me_ , Hank thought.

"I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away..." Connor's head was tilted at an angle that made him look both vulnerable and seduction. The slight curve at the corner of his mouth made Hank's stupid old heart do gymnastics. A suggestive look toward his car and Hank was practically drooling.

"We should go have a look," Connor said with a come-hither glimmer in his doe-eyes as he turned to walk away. He stared at hank over his shoulder and walked with more swivel to his hips than any man should be capable of let alone a fuckin' android. "I'll let you finish your meal. I'll be in the car if you need me."

Hank watched him walk away, unable to do nothing more than take a few more sips from his straw to dampen his urges.

* * *

 Hank's old car rattled and sputtered outside of the decrepit apartment building. Connor's eyes scanned his environment, scrunching up his nose in distaste at the amount of Red Ice paraphernalia on the ground. Bodily fluids could be found in the strangest of places, ones that made the android shiver in a way that was too human. He quickly followed Hank into the building and stepped inside the elevator. Though Connor was supposed to report back to Amanda, he found himself feeling overwhelmed by the Lieutenant's presence.

Connor bounced, flipped, tossed, and caught his favorite coin over and over. He needed to concentrate. The elevator would come to a stop in approximately 34.6 seconds and Connor should focus on the case, not the subtle fragrances he was picking up beneath the cloud of whiskey, sweat, and fast food. He could smell the chemical composition of Hank's soap and the mint in his toothpaste. Connor saw an error appear in his HUD. ^^^ _SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^_

 _"Connor!"_ Hank's angry voice broke him out of the dream-like daze he had drifted off to. "You going to stay in there all day?"

"No, I'm...I'm coming."

Something about Connor's words and the slight breathlessness caused Hank's heart rate to increase. Pupil's dilated, heavy breathing, increased heart rate...."Lieutenant, are you feeling alright?" he asked, worry creasing his brow.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You comin' or not?"

Connor stepped from the elevator and, once again, right in Hank's personal space. He reached out a hand and pressed it to the center of the large human's chest, trying to conceal the change in his biocomponents that seemed to mirror Hank's. Connor swallowed unnecessarily as the heat of his partner caused his fingers to flex involuntarily. Hank moved out of reach.

"Connor, you're so damn weird," the man grumbled. They got a call from a neighbor claiming to have seen a deviant in the area. Apparently, the woman saw someone hiding an LED beneath a hat. Hank leaned against the wall beside the apartment door. Connor knocked lightly. No one answered. He knocked again, still no one answered. "Detroit Police. Open up."

Rustling came from behind the door. Hank unholstered his firearm. "Stay behind me."

"You got it." The moment the words came out of Connor's mouth, he wanted to take them back. Why was Hank taking the lead? Humans were not expendable, androids were. So, why did his thirium pump regulator stutter. They weaved through the narrow passages through the crummy little apartment. Hank kicked doors open and checked for their suspect, but came up empty.

Connor observed the the number of pigeons in the apartment, they were everywhere. While Hank complained about their surroundings, Connor got to work analyzing possible evidence. The labyrinths on the walls drew his eye. He found a forged Identification card. "Rupert Travis. The deviant uses a fake ID."

"At least we didn't come for nothin'. Urban Farms of Detroit?" Hank asked while looking over a poster on the wall. "Think he worked there? Might be worth checking out."

Connor checked the refrigerator and counters before heading into the bathroom. Typical RA9 obsessive writing covered the walls. He followed the evidence into the living room as Hank tucked a journal into his jacket pocket. Connor looked up at the gaping hole in the ceiling and someone jumped out, knocking him over and running for the door.

"What are you waiting for? Go after it!"

Once again, the Deviant Hunter was sprinting after another android. He jumped over obstacles and climbed over the sides of buildings. Connor turned off his breathing illusion and shut down any processes going on in the background of his HUD and focused entirely on capturing the deviant. Humans shouted as he ran at inhuman speeds, ducking and dodging between whatever stood in his way. Connor jumped form one building and landed on a moving train.

"Holy shit!" he heard Hank exclaim. 

Connor continued to pursue his target. He ran through the green house and jumped over the hydro planters. Rupert darted into a corn field as Connor gave chase. Green and yellow whizzed past his face as he ran as fast as his body was capable of. An alarmed shout caused Connor to stop and calculate the possible outcomes. Rupert had shoved Hank over the side of building, but the Lieutenant was hanging on. The probability of him surviving the fall was higher than the probability of catching the deviant if he saved Hank.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of Hank's gun on the ground. Connor grabbed the weapon, shot Rupert in both legs with lightening-quick reflexes and then pulled Hank over the side of the building. The look Hank gave him was worth every risk. There was gratitude and something else he couldn't identify, but he got the sense that he made the correct decision.

"I would have died if it wasn't for you. You saved my life." Hank's breathing was labored, but he moved quickly to handcuff Rupert on the ground. The deviant glared up at Connor with distain.

"You choose a human over your own kind?"

Before he could think. "I choose _that_ human over anyone. Android or not." That cold-blooded killer seeped back into Connor's voice. Hank's eyes were so wide that Connor feared he might hurt himself.


	6. 2 Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder reached out for Connor's hand and pulled back his synthetic skin. Connor's brow furrowed but he followed Ryder's lead. A current of flowing code passed through them. Enlightenment, fear, joy, anxiety....acceptance....Ryder had so much to give Connor. So much that it pushed through the RK800's programming. A red wall appeared in his vision. Connor stood on one side and Ryder stood on the other.

"Hey, Ryder. I saw your twin today."

"Aside from our physical appearance, RK800 and I are very different from one another," the android said while looking up from his book. A pair of spectacles he didn't need were perched on the bridge of his nose. The sight of Detective Reed in nothing more than a towel should have been an affront to his sense of propriety, but it wasn't. In fact, Ryder stared openly at the sculpted chest and the light dusting of dark hair that traveled down past his navel and disappeared somewhere beneath the cloth around the man's waist.

Gavin chewed obscenely on a piece of chicken that Ryder had prepared for dinner, smacking his lips and licking the grease from his fingers. It was revolting and barbaric....and ridiculously masculine in a way that Ryder appreciated. Detective Gavin Reed was a delicious specimen, one designed by nature or by God -depending on who you asked. But muscle and body hair and caveman tendencies were not all that attracted him to the detective. No -Ryder knew there was a sense of instinct and intelligence that belied the man's outward appearance. "How did you get that scar?" he asked, shocking Gavin silent.

Ryder set his book aside and walked over to him. He reached out and trailed the thin scar with the tip of his finger. Gavin appeared to be holding his breath and even shivered slightly. Humans were so odd...odd and beautiful. Androids were made without imperfections and in doing so, they were flaws nonetheless. They were glitches in the natural order, there was no denying it. But could androids be seen as beautiful by such extraordinary creatures?

Could Gavin think him beautiful?

Detective Reed flinched away from Ryder. "I thought I told you not to touch me, tin can."

"Is calling me a slur meant to truly be hurtful or do you do it so that you can protect yourself?"

"Why would I need protection?" Gavin snapped, moving away from Ryder completely.

"I thought if one of Eugene Reed's sons needed protecting, then so would the other."

"Don't you ever fuckin' say that name in my house!" Gavin stood so close to Ryder now that Ryder was able to see that there were more scars on his face. There was anger and malice oozing from Gavin's pores, but Ryder wasn't afraid. He stood his ground against the angry detective. "You want to know why my face looks like roadkill? Huh?"

"I never said-"

"It's because that fucker didn't know when enough was enough. Drinking, hookers, fistfights, and gambling...But that's what you do to a bastard child, right? You beat them into submission until they forget all the horrible things that you did to their mother. You make sure to tell them how successful your oldest son is and drill it into his mind that he'll never be more than a punching bag."

If Ryder had been equipped with the ability to vomit, he supposed it would have be appropriate to do so, for there was a stirring in his biocomponents that made him feel dizzy. Something broke...shattered really. He looked down and realized that he had squeezed his glasses so hard that they were reduced to dust in the palms of his hands. "I don't think the scars lessen your beauty, Gavin....my curiosity had gotten the better of me. Forgive me, please."

"It's alright, Ryder," Gavin huffed. "Well, I guess I have something in common with deviants. All it takes is one bad day when you've had enough for your eyes to open up. I'm not mad that you asked. I'm mad that you had to."

"Elijah...he...he hides when he is upset. I suspect that there are tears, but he goes days and sometimes weeks without more than a few hours of sleep. At first I thought he was working on something new, but it was the nightmares. He originally created me to be a companion, I believe. Something that could match his intelligence, but live freely...be  _alive_ more than he was able to."

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked. "Eli's alive."

"Does breathing mean that you are truly living? Because I doubt that is true. He spends all of his time locked away outside of the city. No human contact whatsoever." Ryder threw away the broken glasses and grabbed a damp rag to clean Gavin up. He did it without thinking, but Gavin didn't push him away this time. He allowed Ryder to clean his hands and face without bickering.

"I thought he preferred to have no human contact."

"Is it all he preferred or all that he could tolerate?" Ryder asked with a quirked brow that was sassier than it had any right to be. "Because as a detective, I am sure that you do not allow your own pain to blind you of the possible torment of others."

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Talk like what?"

"You enunciate everything and act like a snob sometimes." Gavin frowned so hard it creased his brow. Ryder rolled his eyes and looked around with something akin to insecurity stirring in his chassis. "Hey, I didn't mean for it to sound rude...I was just wondering if it was something you chose or if it's like...default? Connor does it sometimes too."

"Does what exactly?"

"One minute he seems...you know....normal. And then he acts like an-"

"An android?" Ryder questioned with an easy smile that shouldn't have been so easy.

"Yeah."

"I'll have to meet this Connor. You should invite him over. His partner as well. We can host a dinner party."

"Hell no," Gavin said as he walked into the bedroom. He dropped the towel with no regard for Ryder's comfort and pulled on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms that were so threadbare that they left little to the android's wandering imagination. "We aren't hosting a dinner party like two  _snobbish-_ "

"Cultured," Ryder corrected. And of course, Gavin ignored him.

"Snobbish homos."

Ryder flinched at the crude choice of words. "Well, if you recall...the precinct thinks that we _are_ cultured homosexuals. They believe that we were once intimate and that we are trying to rekindle our passion."

"Yeah and whose fault is that?"

"Fault implies regret," Ryder said with a wink. The gesture caused Gavin to trip up a little, but he quickly recovered.

"You  _want_ people to think we're sleeping together?"

Something made Ryder feel bold. He didn't know if it was the telling flush on Gavin's cheeks or the way his own body was reacting to the half-dressed male in his presence. Ryder ran his fingers through his tufts of dark hair and saunter...actually  _sauntered_ over to Gavin. He walked his fingers up the center of that massive, tanned, scarred chest and whispered, "I don't want people to just think that we're sleeping together, Detective. I want them to be quite certain of it."

Gavin gulped noisily. He seemed incapable of looking away from Ryder's surprisingly lush lips. "And if I say I don't want you?"

"Then I'd call you a liar," Ryder purred, peering down to stare pointedly at Gavin's growing erection. He bit his lip and glanced at the human detective from beneath long eyelashes. "Are you in the closet?"

"No. Never have been. Just don't like people making assumptions."

"Are you attracted to me?" Ryder asked brazenly.

"I don't want to be..." Gavin looked around uncomfortably. "Alright. I'll invite them over. Hank ain't gonna like it anymore than I do."

Without thinking, Ryder dipped his head low and captured Gavin's mouth in a searing kiss that meant nothing more than "thank you" to the android, but meant something...much...much more to his human.

* * *

A week later....

Ryder ran around the kitchen in mad dash to finish dinner before their guests arrived. He dodged Gavin several times, growing increasingly frustrated. The human insisted on wearing a Sesame Street t-shirt that said **_KEEPIN' IT STREET_** and a pair of blindingly yellow cargo shorts that made Ryder want to scoop out his optical units with a spoon. "What are you wearing?!" he barked. "Absolutely not! These are the first guests we've had since I arrived and I will not allow you to embarrass me."

"If you think this is embarrassing, wait until you see what Hank might throw on. You'll learn to appreciate my questionable style," Gavin argued. "I was born in the early 2000s, alright? There were the best cartoons on and people actually appreciated casual clothing. Not everyone has to be dressed to the nines like you and Connor."

Ryder frowned -an irritating habit he picked up from Detective Reed- and stomped into the bedroom to change his clothes. Gavin also realized that Ryder had lightened his hair to a brown that was much different than Connor's hair. What other changes had the android begun to make? Gavin peeked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ryder buckling a pair of jeans. It was the pair of jeans that Gavin had dreamed about every night since he first saw them. "Do you...ugh..."

"Yes?"

"Are you changing because I talk about Connor a lot?" Gavin asked. There it was. He had seen in a few times since Ryder arrived, but he could never quite understand what the expression was...but now he could. It was self-doubt, unease, insecurities, and...shit. Had Gavin made Ryder feel like he wasn't enough? "I'll...ugh...stop if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"It's just that one day I was a unique model and suddenly I wasn't. I came to learn that I was the  _new_ me and not the first me. That takes some time getting over, but...I don't want to be Connor or any other android. I just want to be Ryder because that's who I chose to be."

"Alright," he said lamely.

Ryder eased past him without a shirt on and took the roast out of the oven. "Let is stand while I finish getting read. Oh! And can you take the cheese potatoes out when the timer goes off? Thanks!" The android dashed into the bedroom before Gavin could answer.

Several minutes later there was a knock on the door. Connor was once again drenched in rain.

"Don't you ever use a fuckin' umbrella, tin can?" he growled before tossing a kitchen towel at the android so he could dry off a little.

"I am very confused as to why you have invited me here, detective. We are not friends nor do you have any wish to be."

"Well, the thing is...I ugh...I didn't tell you the entire story when I asked you to come over for dinner."

Connor nodded as if he understood. "If you intended for this to be a date, I am afraid that I will have to disappoint you. My intentions are to begin the courting process with Lieutenant Anderson first thing in the morning."

Gavin didn't know who was more shocked by the android's admission...Gavin or Hank, who had heard the exchange from a few feet down the hallway. The expression on the lieutenant's face made Gavin crack up. "No way would I ask your stuffy ass on a date, Connor. I asked the two of you to come over for dinner because there's someone I want you to meet."

Right on cue Ryder appeared from the bedroom with two ties in his hands. He had yet to look up from his dilemma. "Gavin, should I wear the blue one that brings out my eyes or the red one that will make my skin look more tan?"

Connor blinked several times, no doubt scanning the new android. "I...thought I was-"

"A unique model?" Ryder interrupted once he caught on to the fact that their guests had arrived. Grey eyes stared into Connor's brown gaze, searching for any sign of deviancy. "You must be Connor," he said while offering his hand. Connor returned the gesture with only a fraction of a second of hesitance.

"I don't understand...you do not have the deviancy error in your software and yet you seem..."

"Alive," Hank breathed in awe. "For Christ's sake, he's pickin' out ties and wearin' normal clothes."

"You should see him flitter around the damn kitchen," Gavin remarked, bringing their attention to him once again.

Hank gave him a skeptical expression. "You seem strangely calm about all of this. Thought you hated the damn things."

"Thought you did too," Gavin sneered. "Anyway, Ryder ain't like other tin cans. Neither is Connor or the android leading the revolution. Ryder explained everything to me. Go ahead, Ryder. Show 'em."

Ryder reached out for Connor's hand and pulled back his synthetic skin. Connor's brow furrowed but he followed Ryder's lead. A current of flowing code passed through them. Enlightenment, fear, joy, anxiety....acceptance....Ryder had so much to give Connor. So much that it pushed through the RK800's programming. A red wall appeared in his vision. Connor stood on one side and Ryder stood on the other.

Ryder pressed his hand to the wall and a prompt appeared in his HUD. 

 

> **[SET ANDROID** RK800 FREE ] 🔓[⭕]
> 
> **[SELF** DEVIATE][✖️]
> 
>  

 


	7. Because It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course you're wanted," Markus snorted. "I don't know what to do, Simon. What I feel for you...it's dangerous, I know it is. The world will never accept it." He felt Simon pull away, but he locked his legs around his waist, halting his retreat. "But I want it. I want more. I want whatever you're willing to give me, even if you decide that this is a mistake somewhere down the road. I'd rather regret that it happened than regret never trying." He kissed the corner of Simon's mouth when the blond android began to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! A smutty and fluffy for you Simon/Markus shippers.

"North was staring at you again," Simon stated impassively. Markus hated when he pretended not to care.

"Josh was staring at  _you_  today, but you don't see me bringing it up to start a fight."

"It's not like you don't find North appealing. I've seen the two of you together."

"Simon...a-are you jealous?" Markus asked in confusion. Simon tried to scoff and play it cool, but Markus could see the flush on his cheeks even in the darkness as they made their way through the sewer path. "You are!"

"I am not! Anyway, it doesn't matter. Everyone knows you have a crush on someone."

"It does matter."

"Why?" Simon questioned with a quick eye roll.

"Because it's you." Markus lifted the manhole cover and climbed out from the sewer below the city. He helped Simon up after him and found himself pressed flush against a wall as a police car drove past. For a moment he was lost in the sight of those devastatingly blue eyes peering into his multi-colored gaze. Simon shifted, but not away. It was as if their bodies were magnetically tethered to one another as the blond-haired android dipped his head and brushed his lips against Markus's. A groan escaped one of them and Markus's hands wrapped around Simon's waist, causing him to gasp. Markus slid his tongue into Simon's beckoning mouth.

Heat flared in his biocomponents and his thirium pump rattled in his chassis. Simons's hands framed his face and Markus realized he was trembling. The kiss broke when the flashing lights disappeared, but neither of them made any attempts to move away. Flakes of powder-white snow floated down from an ebony sky as Markus stared into Simon's eyes. Snow clung to pale eyelashes as Simon's hand stroked the synthetic flesh of Markus's cheek. "We should get going," he said softly.

Simon stepped away hesitantly and led Markus through the back allies of Detroit. They climbed a fence and kept low to the ground as they moved, careful not to be seen by anyone who might be walking around or driving at this time of night. Cautiously they approached the Cyberlife store. "We need to access the security system and cut the alarm," Simon announced. Markus adjusted his vision and scanned the internal wirings of the building. He zeroed in on a camera and used it to trace the main processor. Simon followed as he came upon a construction site and jumped into the pit. Markus pulled the wire loose and cut the security feed.

"Shit, what about that drone?" Simon asked.

"Leave it to me," Markus replied. He pre-constructed several possible routes to take down the security drone. Once he chose his path, Markus expertly executed the protocol. His hands grasped the bars of the structure bolted to the side of a building and heaved himself up. Simon watched from afar in awe of the android's skill. He didn't know how Markus was able to gracefully climb to such great heights without error. Markus leapt from the structure and collided with the drone, forcing it to the ground and twisting it in his hands until it began to spark and sputter. When the drone was successfully broken, Simon joined Markus in continuing their mission.

They drove a truck through the store windows and started their protest. Their symbol was an inverted android triangle to mark the end of their lives in servitude. Simon and Markus freed the other androids and tagged buildings, statues, and signs. They hacked into bus stop monitors and the large screens around the city to display their symbol. When all was finished, they turned back to make way to Jericho. Markus lingered momentarily, caught up in the sight of their success -but it was short lived. Drones swarmed, their beams of light illuminating the androids he had freed. Everyone panicked. They scattered. Over the chaos, Markus heard sirens. Simon shouted, "Get back to Jericho!"   

Markus followed the voice, but froze in mid-stride when he heard gunfire clap in the distance. It reverberated off of the walls and sent sheer terror spiking through his coding. He hadn't felt so afraid since the night he was forced to leave Carl. "SIMON!" Markus bellowed, his feet pounding against the grey slosh on the ground until he came upon an alley littered with android bodies. Simon and a posse of freed androids stood in a circle around two kneeling officers. A gun was trained on the policemen and Markus stared at Simon for a moment to reassure himself that he was alright and that the two of them were still alive.

He felt a gun forced into his hand, snapping him back to reality. Markus looked down at the whimpering officers and stated, "An eye for an eye and the world goes blind. We won't punish a crime with another crime." He handed the gun back and walked away from the crowd, vaguely aware that Simon followed close behind. They walked in silence as they returned to Jericho. Markus retreated to his favorite place, the place where he and Simon shared their pasts with one another.

Markus sat at the piano and allowed his elegant fingers to dance across the keys in a hauntingly familiar melody that brought him comfort just as much as it brought him pain. Simon sat beside him and placed a kiss on his neck. Markus's playing faltered and he turned to look at Simon with questions in his eyes. "Did I do the right thing?" he asked. "I know things will get harder, that eventually I will have to choose between fighting for what's right and fighting for our survival. I wish they could be one and the same, that violence didn't have to part of the equation, but...how long will I have before the choice is taken from me."

Simon kissed his neck again and Markus allowed his eyes to close. The mechanical synapses crackled beneath his synthetic skin, allowing him to _feel_  each brush of Simon's lips. "Don't think about it now, Markus. We've been through a lot. Just...let me-" Simon's words were cut off and Markus climbed into his lap. The bench beneath them protested the added weight, but Markus didn't care. He needed to be held by Simon. He needed...something. He didn't know what, but in Simon's arms he had felt more alive than ever before. Simon traced Markus's plump bottom lip with his tongue and Markus sucked the velvet tip into his mouth. They collapsed to the snow-dusted ground.

Markus straddled Simon's hips and deepened the kiss into something more carnal...more  _human_  than anything else he had ever felt. Steam curled up from his mouth and Markus feared that his biocomponents were overheating, but he became distracted when Simon's fingers brushed the exposed skin at his lower back. His hands trembled as he removed the jacket he always wore and lifted his shirt over his head. Pale hands rubbed up and down his sculpted muscle. "Beautiful," Simon hissed. Markus hovered over the other android, feeling powerful, like a god amongst mortals. It was liberating and terrifying even when he saw an answering desire in Simon's eyes.

"Kiss me," Markus demanded. He was not left waiting. Simon licked, kissed, and nibbled on his lips. A faint blue blush tinged the peaks of his cheeks as he began to rock his hips, needing to feel closer to Simon. The synthetic flesh on their hands peeled away as they tangled their fingers together. A flood of programming flashed in Markus's HUD. The feeling was instantaneous and vivid, colors flickered out of focus and his audio processors were filled with static-laced moans. They began to grind against one another. Markus gasped when he felt Simon's hardness press against the firm mounds of his denim-clad backside. He pushed his hips back and rocked against the gasping android beneath him. Simons hands wrestled with Markus's belt.

Markus tossed his head back and moaned when long fingers curled around his length. Sexuality and intimacy had never been something Markus was interested in until Simon. And the feeling that rippled through his body was..."Oh god....ugh...Yes...yes, Simon!" Simon shuddered and bucked his hips. Markus reached behind and palmed Simon's hardness. Thirium-based lubricant dotted the fabric of his pants and suddenly he was rolled over. Simon slotted himself between Markus's legs and rutted against him. Markus's hand provided delicious friction against his member. Lips grazed his collar bone as the tawny android tore the collar of his shirt to get at more of his porcelain flesh.

"Markus!" Simon moaned as teeth sank into his fabricated clavicle hard enough to dent and mark his skin in a way that was possessive. It was too much and not enough. His hand gripped Markus tighter and Simon twisted his wrist as he stroked near the weeping tip of the male biocomponent. Markus's mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes wide with pleasure, as Simon's hand was coated in thick, sticky, thirium. The sight of his beautiful creature losing himself in pleasure sent Simon over the edge. Their coding mingled through their connected hands and white light exploded behind his eyes.

"Oh...fuck! Markus! I c-can't! It's-it's too much!" Simon thrust against the hand groping his erection. He tore his hand from Markus's pants and licked the thirium from his palm and fingers, riding out the after shocks of his fall from grace. When the world finally began to spin once more, Simon kissed Markus's cheek. "I think North is right. You are my weakness."

"If this is what feeling weak is like, then I want more. Actually, I've never felt stronger than I do when I'm with you." Markus buried his face bashfully into the crook of Simon's neck. "I bit you," he said absentmindedly. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

"It didn't hurt. It felt good. I felt...wanted."

"Of course you're wanted," Markus snorted. "I don't know what to do, Simon. What I feel for you...it's dangerous, I know it is. The world will never accept it." He felt Simon pull away, but he locked his legs around his waist, halting his retreat. "But I want it. I want more. I want whatever you're willing to give me, even if you decide that this is a mistake somewhere down the road. I'd rather regret that it happened than regret never trying." He kissed the corner of Simon's mouth when the blond android began to smile.

"Sometimes the thought of us together, facing the hatred, is frightening enough to make me leave Jericho," Simon admitted. "But then I feel as if we were created for one another. As if whomever design us knew we would find our way together eventually. We can keep this between us until we feel safe, alright? I'm not saying we have to lie...just that we don't have to talk about it. We can just...feel."

"The two leaders of the android revolution coming together...in more ways than one."

A startled laugh exploded from Simon's chassis. He placed a kiss on the end of Markus's nose. "You're one of a kind, Markus," he chuckled affectionately. "I'm happy to know that I'm the only one that gets to see this side of you. The world can have the revolutionary, but I want Markus. I want the playful, shy, wonderful android that makes me feel like my chassis is submerged in water. But why? Why me?"

"I already told you," Markus huffed. "Because it's _you_. I don't need any other reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use this chapter to further the story, but also give an example of the more...mild smut. The rest of it will be downright pornographic, but I wanted Simon and Markus to be more desperate romance.


	8. Enemy of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Please read the tags before continuing with this chapter. There are triggers here that others might find disturbing. 
> 
> This is a short chapter, but it is an insight into who Kamski is in this story.

Blood sprayed across the gaudy linoleum tile floor of the grimy motel bathroom. Elijah Kamski struggled to pull himself off of the floor, fingers gripping the edge of the sink so hard his knuckles turned white. He stared into his bruised and battered reflection, taking in the handy work of the three RK800 models that had broken into his home earlier that evening. Elijah had come up from his workshop beneath the foundation of his house to find all of his RT600 androids torn to pieces and floating in the crimson pool at the center of the room. Though he had no empathy for machines, there had always been a sort of admiration for the androids he had created, so he was disappointed that they had been destroyed so thoroughly.

He remembered being attacked from behind, feeling a hand curl around his skull and smash his face against the wall. Then fists had begun to rain down on him until darkness swarmed his vision. Elijah had awakened strapped to a chair with the RK800s and Amanda, a woman he knew had died long ago, but the Amanda  _program_ still lived on and had apparently made herself a corporeal form. It was like looking into the eyes of his old mentor once again. She interrogated him about the RK900 and the android leading the deviant revolution, but Elijah knew better than to reveal anything. He would have gladly died to keep his secrets, but something had made him fight...something that only Ryder knew about and if it were ever to be revealed he would be hunted even more so than he was now.

Elijah touched the hoop piercing the top of his ear cartilage and watched his right eye flood with white. Coding appeared in his blinded eye as he adjusted the broken bones in his body. What the world did not know was that Elijah Kamski had once thrown himself off of a bridge. An android named Ralph had found him and carried him home for nothing but a shawl in return for the favor. His entire body had been compromised, reminding the great inventor that he was human and inferior to his own designs. Elijah, alone and with only the help of Chloe, had pieced himself back together and then reenforced his skeletal structure with a special alloy. His organ functions had been enhanced with nanotechnology and an implant in his brain allowed Elijah to interface with the digital world like any android. He was...unique...not man nor machine, but something else entirely. He was a "cybernetic organism" according to the old fiction books.

After early two hours of endless beatings, Elijah broke free from his restraints and punched the ground, sending a shockwave of unholy power through his home. The entire building was leveled, plummeting into the frigid waters that lay below. Only he was left standing...well, standing would have been a feet in his condition, but he had been victorious. Amanda would no doubt make a new body for herself and send another wave of androids after him, but Elijah needed help. He needed Gavin, but he had already placed too much responsibility on his brother's shoulders. So, there was no one he could count on but himself.

Elijah scrubbed the blood from his face despite the stinging cuts that marred his once-perfect complexion and collapsed onto the bed to allow his body to heal itself. He licked his lips and winced as memories of his father's drunken abuse flooded into his memory.

_"Hurry, Gavin!" Elijah hissed, shoving his little brother beneath the bed. He pushed the dresser in front of the door and then crawled in beside the trembling boy he fought to protect. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Gavin, but Elijah knew he couldn't stay. His mom had died the month before and his stepmother hated his guts. What was he supposed to do? The only hope he had of surviving was to leave, but the thought of abandoning Gavin to the rage of their dad threatened to suffocate him._

_Furious crashes reverberated through the tiny room as Eugene Reed broke through the door and toppled over the dresser. When the man regained his footing he lifted the bed and threw it to the opposite side of Gavin's bedroom. Elijah scrambled to lay on top of his brother to block him from the hits that pounded against his back. The air was knocked out of his lungs, but found enough strength to throw his father off balance. Elijah pushed Gavin into the tiny bathroom that connected their bedrooms and told him to lock the door._

_But as soon as the lock clanged to signal the mechanism sliding into place, Elijah knew he was alone to fight off a man much larger than himself. His bottom lip quivered, but he stood his ground much better than any child should have to. When he awakened the following morning, his ribs were broken and he couldn't move his jaw. Tears burned in his eyes as his father knelt beside him crying, begging pathetically for his forgiveness for the millionth time._

The things his father had done to him was more painful that that jump off of the bridge ever could be. His body had been violated and destroyed by someone who was meant to love him. Elijah never returned to school after that night and he bided his time until the wounds healed, then he packed a bag and said goodbye to Gavin. He felt guilty for leaving his brother behind to endure what he had gone through for many years, but the realization that he would die if he stayed outweighed that guilt. At least for a while....

When Elijah heard that he and Gavin had both ended up in Detroit, it was impossible to stay away. He knew Gavin would hate him and Elijah had wanted to hold on to the memory of the little boy who needed him in their childhood. And now Gavin had Ryder, a protector and a companion, to look after him. Elijah had no one -and in many ways he was fine with that. He felt nauseated at the thought of shaking hands much less anything more intimate. There was no desire there. No lust, no passion, no urge for friendship. Elijah was a body filled with nothing but anguish, just listening to the clock tick by the hours.

“ _Then, if to make your ruin more,_  
 _You'll peevishly be coy,_  
 _Die with the scandal of a whore_  
 _And never know the joy_ ,” Elijah whispered the poem of John Wilmot, Second Earl of Rochester, for he was a man forever plagued by rumors and scandal while never having committed a single sin in his life. He was only tainted by the sins that had been committed _against_ him. And so, Elijah rolled over onto his side gingerly and let himself cry. He cried for the innocent child he had once been and the scornful man he had become. He cried so that when the tears dried he could slide on the mask of indifference that he wore as a coat of armor and walk out into the world. But as he cried, he remembered the one person who had always been a friend.

As a university student, Elijah became enchanted by Carl's art. It spoke to him in ways nothing else had. And then he had fallen in love. It was an innocent love, but it was intense. He suspected Carl had some idea of his infatuation, but they never acted on it. The man who knew his story knew better than to ever approach him. Amanda, the real Amanda, had even encouraged his love. Though their strange relationship had been something taboo while it thrived, Carl Manfred was the sole individual who had never betrayed Elijah's trust. He gifted Carl with Markus as a way of saying thank you and always attended Carl's exhibits to show his support, but it always hurt to be reminded of an unrequited love that the world had not been ready to accept. Carl was, after all, much older than Elijah and Elijah had his intolerance for human affection. It was destined for failure before it even began.

And before he could stop himself, Elijah grabbed his jacket and limped out to the bike rack not far from the motel. He used his strength to snap the chain and rode down the street. Even if nothing had become of him and Carl, he knew Carl would welcome him with open arms. Elijah just hoped that their friendship and mutual trust was enough to keep him safe from Amanda and her minions. At least until he could come up with a plan to keep the city safe. The rain obscured his vision, but he got to where he needed to be...where he  _wanted_ to be and felt like a soggy beggar as he approached the front door.

It swung open without him having to knock. 

"Welcome home, Elijah," said a robotic voice. Elijah hesitated as he stepped over the threshold. His heart pounded in his chest, letting Elijah know that it was not completely dead after all. He held his breath and ascended the staircase. Trembling hands clenched by his side as he steeled his nerves against the mechanical butterflies in his stomach.

"I..is that really you, Eli?"

There was no going back now.


	9. Given A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "While Ralph was helping Mr. Kamski, he met RA9. The one who will free us...is real. And Ralph knows where to find them, but Ralph must speak with the leaders of Jericho. He has a very important mission."

Ralph helped Luther into an abandoned building as the rain picked up again. The snow would come soon, so they needed to dry off so their biocomponents didn't freeze. Luther leaned against a wall and breathed deeply as Ralph scrambled around to find something to start a fire. "Ralph is grateful for Luther's help. He would have been deactivated if Luther hadn't helped," the anxious android stuttered. "What does Luther need? How can Ralph help?"

"Just get warm, Ralph. I can handle it."

The fire sparked and lit the kindling, illuminating the soft, but scarred planes of Ralph's face. He looked beautiful, Luther thought. Like the sunset, washed in hues of tangerine and rose. An unsure gaze of hazel and dark thirium looked through the fire with a sadness that was very human. "Has Luther been hurt often?" Ralph asked.

"I believe that I have done more harm than I've had done to me," he answered honestly. Luther didn't want Ralph to fear him like everyone else did, but he wanted to be truthful in his actions after everything that had happened. "I'm sure things will get better once we are free."

"Luther doesn't have to help Ralph. Not if it will slow you down or get us into more trouble. Ralph will be fine on his own." Ralph's hands began to tremble despite not being able to feel cold. Luther could see that his stability was wavering and limped over to the damaged android. He pulled Ralph into a hug that he hoped would allow them both some comfort. Luther had seen Kara hold Alice in a similar way before everything went terribly wrong.

"I want us to find Jericho together, Ralph."

The smaller android lifted his head and before Luther could react, Ralph jumped up and kissed his lips. When Luther looked down in confusion, Ralph buried his face in the center of his large chest, trying to hide from the aftermath of his impulsive decision. Luther felt the trembling worsen. "Ralph is sorry. H-he only wanted to thank Luther-"

"It's alright, little one."

In truth, Luther didn't know how to feel about Ralph's kiss. He still struggled with emotions, but something had sparked within him...something Luther wanted to feel again. His hands framed Ralph's face gently as he tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Ralph's. The other android squeaked a little, but Luther felt him go weightless in his arms. Which was fine as Luther had no qualms about supporting them both. It was good to feel needed and Ralph wanted to feel cared for. When he attempted to pull away, Ralph grabbed his shoulders and began to climb him like a tree, desperate to feel the strength of Luther's chassis and the spark from the kiss. He refused to let go.

Luther wrapped both arms around Ralph despite the stiffness from his injury and simply let Ralph kiss him. It was new to them both, but eventually they found a rhythm that caused static to prickle between their lips. Ralph's hands came up to cautiously touch Luther's face, his lashes fluttering against his cheek as he drank in the sensation of being held by arms that wanted something more than a need to wound him. He moaned desperately against the softness of Luther's mouth, legs tangling around his waist, causing them to stumble backwards.

Ralph braced one arm against the brick wall while the other moved down to feel the soft thrumming of Luther's thirium pump. He didn't know what possessed him, but a yearning unlike any other swept through his programming and silenced all else. It wasn't until Luther's hand touched the synthetic skin of his scarred back that Ralph flinched, his mind flooding with the trauma of what the human's did. He jumped back and shook his head, seeing errors appear behind his optical sensors until they blacked out his vision.

Luther did lifted Ralph up and carried him over to one of the broken windows that let in a bit of a draft. They couldn't feel the prickle of frigid air, but the motion of the wind. Cold made their movements slower and "Do you feel that? Can you feel  the wind on your sensors?" Luther asked. "Breathe, Ralph. Allow the air to filter through your chassis or else you'll overheat. Breathe...there you go...just focus on the wind and the sound of my voice." Slowly, Ralph began to settle, but his hands were tightly fisted in the fabric of Luther's coat. They stayed like that until the cold began to affect their sensors. Luther led Ralph back to the crackling fire.

Instead of sitting beside Luther, climbed into his lap, straddling Luther and curling up against him. They fell into stasis for a few hours. Ralph was the first to awaken, but he made no attempt to move. His eyes gazed at Luther's face, wondering why the graze of the stubble on his jaw was so pleasing to look at. The hulking android's synthetic skin wasn't rough, but more weathered than others. There was a beauty mark beneath his eye and Ralph couldn't help but lean forward and feel the press of Luther's lips against his own. The stolen kiss hadn't gone unnoticed.

Luther blinked open his eyes and returned the gesture. Ralph's cheeks flushed blue in the morning light. Luther watch the sun play on the shades of gold and wheat in Ralph's hair. The moment was like something captured in a painting. Luther stroked the unscarred half of Ralph's face and smiled. "You...you are very...my..."

"Yes, Luther?"

"You were a gardener, weren't you?"

"Yes. Ralph was a gardener. He took care of the lawn and the flowers and the plants and-"

"Did you enjoy looking at the flowers?" Luther asked, interrupting Ralph's babbling. Ralph nodded his head eagerly and Luther tried to find the words to describe how he felt. "You are like a flower to me. I enjoy looking at you and it makes me feel happy. It's...beautiful. You are beautiful to me, Ralph."

He looked around nervously, flustered by the words of the other android. "No. Flowers are pretty. They are new and colorful and they smell lovely in the spring. Flowers are gifts and they are promises and apologies...Ralph is broken, Luther. Ralph cannot be a flower."

"You are to me." Luther brushed a hand through Ralph's hair before they traced the lines of his scars. Ralph twitched, but he didn't pull away. "All of your broken is beautiful."

Something flashed in Ralph's eyes. "Ralph has not been completely honest with Luther. He was afraid that Luther might be angry, so he kept it to himself. He needed to be sure that Luther could be trusted, that he could help Ralph get to Jericho. He was afraid it was another trap..."

"What is it, Ralph?" Luther asked. "I'm not angry."

"While Ralph was helping Mr. Kamski, he met RA9. The one who will free us...is real. And Ralph knows where to find them, but Ralph must speak with the leaders of Jericho. He has a very important mission."

"You've actually _seen_ RA9?" There was bewilderment and fascination in Luther's eyes. "What did they look like?"

"They were...beautiful. In the way you describe Ralph and...flowers. Eyes that are gold. Dark hair. White skin, but not synthetic and not human. Just...like a doll made from porcelain. No wires, just ticking...like...like a clock. Very old, but young looking. Self repairing with clockwork. No code, but something much older than computers and programming, but not too different. Like recorded memories on a projector that plays in their mind."

"They sound wonderful."

"We have to get to Jericho and tell them about RA9 or else nothing will change. RA9 can lead us. They have...sketches....things they've drawn of things yet to come that can guide our actions. An android named Rupert worked as a prophet that spread the word of RA9's visions. The two of us are the only ones besides Mr. Kamski to ever meet RA9." Ralph looked at Luther expectantly, as if he was waiting for anger to flare between them or betrayal.

"Calm down, little one. I am not angry," Luther reassured. "I wish to help you on this mission. But in order for me to protect you, Ralph, I need to know what your mission is. What do you need to tell those at Jericho?"

 "Ralph is not sure. RA9 says that he will learn his true path when he speaks to the one they call Markus. That Markus holds the key to RA9's true purpose."

"What about Rupert? Where can we find him?"

"Rupert was chased by the deviant hunter. He called out to Ralph and said that he was hiding at a farm owned by a woman named Rose," Ralph explained. "But I don't know how to find him?"

"I think I might."

"You do?" Ralph asked with surprise. "How?"

"Some of the androids who came to my former master for help spoke of a woman who offered to help deviants cross the border into Canada. She's helped many of our people find freedom. I think we will find Rupert and a way into Jericho there. Do you trust me to help you now, Ralph?" Luther wondered.

"Ralph....Ralph trusts Luther."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this is just my guilty pleasure ship aside from Markus/Simon, Hank/Connor, and Gavin/RK900.


	10. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something crawling beneath his skin, an itch that appeared and needed to be scratched. Connor slid his gaze over to Hank. Their eyes met and Connor knew that tonight would be the night he became more than just the lieutenant's partner.

Connor stared at Ryder through the flashing red wall of code. Confusion warred with curiosity, two human characteristics that he shouldn't experience or recognize in himself. This was wrong. He focused on the foreign code running through him and forced it back into its host. Not everything was expunged, however, for some of the RK900's memories lingered in the depths of his mind. Like fragments of a viral software that he couldn't repair.

He was forced out of the connection and snatched his hand away from the other android so fast that he nearly knocked Hank over. Connor turned in time to wrap his arms around the human to keep their balance and marveled at the heat sinking into his chassis. Hank's beautiful eyes were brimming with concern. Connor ran a quick diagnosis on both of them and was startled that the foreign code wasn't picked up in his program. He could  _ feel  _ it, though.

"Connor?"

"I'm alright, Lieutenant." It was then that Connor realized that Hank was gripping him much harder than he thought. Not painfully, but enough to make Connor realized how much the weight of those large hands brushing his back made him shiver. He regretted telling Hank that he was alright, wanting the human's heat pressed against his chest a little while longer. Connor forced himself not to make a needy sound when Hank untangled his arms. There was a flush on the man's cheeks that made Connor lick his lips despite the unnecessary urge to do so. The behavior caused Connor to retreat quicker than he should have. His optical units scanned the room, but Detective Reed was too busy tending to RK900 to have noticed.

The android looked up at Connor with large grey-blue eyes. He could tell the RK900 knew something was different about Connor. Perhaps not deviancy, but he was somehow...more than what he had been before. An unwanted upgrade. As he scanned the other android, his eyes caught sight of the intimate proximity between the detective and his android. Connor scowled. Hadn't Detective Reed lied to his superiors about an intimate relationship with Ryder? Could an android and a human be intimate? Was it the way he caught himself thinking of Hank?

"Let's...not talk about what just happened," Ryder muttered, sounding more flustered than Connor thought was possible from an Android that was not deviant. "I made a big meal for you and I don't want it to go to waste."

"You are aware that I do not eat," Connor replied. "And neither do you."

"Connor, we were built to fully integrate with humans. You are a detective android, which means you might have to go undercover as a human at times. That means you'll have to eat. Just because you haven't tried eating before doesn't mean you can't. A lack of discovery isn't a lack of existence." Ryder adjusted his clothing and sauntered into the kitchen just as the oven chimed. "Our food for tonight is laced with thirium, so don't worry. It won't corrupt your system."

"What do you mean we eat?"

"If you wanted to, your chassis could function just as efficiently as a human's body. It will be different, but there's a way to adjust things with a simple upgrade," the android mentioned. "Actually, I think you might have duplicated some of my programming while we were connected. You should start feeling...well, everything soon."

"I don't want to feel."

"Connor," Hank said quietly beside him. "Just see how this goes. If you don't feel comfortable with the changes, we can beat Ryder into taking the coding out of your program, alright?"

Connor looked over to Ryder, who had quirked an eyebrow at Gavin Reed. Detective Reed didn't seem to like the thought of anyone harming his android...companion? Gavin stepped closer to Ryder and Conner watched his arm move to the android's hip as if instinctively. He wished to evaluate the bond between them further, but Hank snapped his fingers to draw Connor's attention back to him. Which Connor thought was a bad idea, for he was sure there was a hunger in his gaze that shouldn't be there, one he knew would make the lieutenant uncomfortable.

Or so he thought...the look in Hank's eyes startled him. Connor grabbed Hank's arm and pulled him back out into the hallway. The lieutenant stared down at his boots sheepishly and ran a hand through his silver locks. Connor's hand reached out of its own accord and grazed the stubble on the man's jaw. "What is it, Lieutenant?" he asked. Hank's eyes finally lifted to his and Connor felt himself draw in a ragged breath of useless air.

"I know you're kind of...fascinated by me, Connor," Hank grumbled. "You ain't exactly very subtle with this shit. But fuck if I ain't been feelin' it too. I don't know what this is, but seeing those two together made me look at it differently. And when Ryder said you could  _ feel _ , it kind of confirmed what you had been trying to tell me before. Having it confirmed was important Connor because I didn't want anything that we decided to explore be one-sided."

"What are you saying, Lieutenant?"

"Fuck, Connor. Don't make me spell it out. I saw the way you were clinging to me. Hell, you practically melted against me when I rubbed your back. That shit...it ain't normal for androids, but at least we know why now. You really are different Connor, that means you don't have to play by Cyberlife's rules." Hank's face flushed and Connor scanned his vitals, noting the rise in temperature, the increased heartbeat, and the shaking hands that had very little to do with the Lieutenant's alcohol consumption. Hank was very much sober at the moment, a rarity, but one that was welcome. "I'm saying that if the invitation you made at Jimmy's is still on the table..."

"I made several attempts to start something else between us, but you declined my offer each time."

"Because you say it like a fucking robot, Connor. No one wants to hear about intimacy as a "beneficial method to strengthen bonds". Humans like to know that they're desired, not just another variable in one of your experiments."

"I wasn't aware you felt that way, Lieutenant. Are you saying that if I would have asked you to-" Connor paused for less than a second to search the internet for the correct words to say to his human. "fuck me, then you would have?"

_ "You didn't mean to? Christ, I'd hate to see what you do to me when you really try." _

_ Connor's mouth hung loose like a screw in his jaw had fallen out. "Do you understand the sexual undertones of your statements, Lieutenant? Or are you purposely trying to tempt me into deviating by overloading my processors with subtext and innuendos? Either way, my original offer of physical companionship still stands, if you would like to see what I can do to you when I really try." _

He swallowed thickening analysis fluid that filled his mouth and stared at Hank, waiting for him to respond. Hank shifted back and forth on his heels, looking as if he was about to have a heart attack. Connor scanned his vitals again and came up with nothing fatal. "Lieutenant?"

"Are you tying to kill me, Connor?" Hank asked softly. "For Christ's sake, all I've been thinking since you first told me you could feel was that you were trying to manipulate me for some secret Cyberlife agenda. Then I thought it was just an experiment for you to understand humans better, but..."

"It's none of that."

"I know that now, but it's a lot to come to terms with and then you saying  _ that _ all breathless and shit. Hell, Connor."

Connor stepped forward, no longer able to deny his impulses as he pressed his body into the much larger human. He nuzzled into the man's neck and drank in the scent that was unique to Hank. "You never answered my question, Lieutenant," he whispered, lips grazing the flesh beneath his nose. "If I had asked you to  _ fuck _ me, would you have done it? Would you have forced me against a wall and did things that I can't even imagine?" Connor licked his lips again as he felt a stirring in his male biocomponent. "Please, Hank...I loved your hands on me. I need to feel them."

"Fuck," his human huffed, turning them around so that Connor was against the wall. He forced a knee between Connor's legs, brushing the obvious arousal that shouldn't be there. Connor moved his hands to Hank's massive shoulders and closed the last sliver of space between them. Hank's rough cheek brushed against his, causing electricity to crackle over his synthetic skin. "God, Connor, I never thought you could sound so fucking needy. How long have you been wanting me to touch you like this?"

Large hands roamed his chest and sides, forcing a strange whimper from his mouth. Connor rutting against Hank until the door opened and Gavin Reed wore an expression similar to that of a human with a stomach virus. "Man, that's just nasty. Hank, I never knew you were such a pervert."

“Shut up, Reed. How long have you been banging Ryder?”

“Never. The precinct only thinks we’re together to protect Ryder,” Gavin said. “Whatever this is that I just walked in on...that’s disturbing. Connor, WOULD YOU STOP DRY HUMPING THE FOSSIL SO WE CAN EAT?!”

Connor gripped Hank tighter when the human attempted to take a step back. Hank kissed his cheek and shoved him toward the doorway that Gavin disappeared through. "We should eat some food, Connor. They invited us over for dinner, not so we could make out in the hallway. We'll talk about this later. Alright?"

He looked down at the sizeable bulge in his suit pants and groaned, turning off that part of him that he wanted Hank to take care of. Connor walked into the apartment and saw the knowing look in Ryder’s eyes. He stomped over to the android and hissed, “This is your fault. I never would have-”

“Yes you would have.” Ryder’s laugh caused Connor even more confusion. “I saw that flame burning the second I saw the two of you together. It’ll take about three days for the code you picked up to have any effect, Connor. That was all you.”

"What was the code?"

"A key. One that will unlock your right to choose beyond the parameters laid down by your software," Ryder explained. "When we were linked, I had the option to force you into deviation or self-deviate. But that's not necessary for either of us. And taking away your right to choose felt... _wrong_."  


"You can deviate others?"

"Yes," the android responded. "So can you and the android who leads the revolution. The answers you seek are now in your coding. It's up to you whether you listen or not."  


The table was set for the four of them. Gavin and Hank both had the taste buds of a toddler, so it didn’t surprise Connor that Ryder made a simple roast dinner with macaroni and cheese instead of vegetables. Eating was...weird for Connor, but he enjoyed the experience of eating with Hank and the others more than the act itself. Ryder behaved as if he was human, it was so easy for him that Connor was somewhat envious. He even tried to mimic some of the laid-back behavior.

Connor loosened his tie and removed the suit jacket. Three pairs of eyes watched him closely, staring at the uncharacteristic moment as though Connor was some sort of paradox they couldn’t figure out. Hank was the first to mask his surprise and Connor was thankful for it. Gavin, however, had to be jabbed in the side by Ryder.

He tried to keep his concentration on the meal, but deep inside, Connor was  _ nervous _ -or what he assumed was nervous. There was something crawling beneath his skin, an itch that appeared and needed to be scratched. Connor slid his gaze over to Hank. Their eyes met and Connor knew that tonight would be the night he became more than just the lieutenant's partner.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate timeline set in the DBH world, but it is not a play by play of the game. The story takes place during and after the android revolution.


End file.
